Gumball's Week at Freddy's
by Agent BM
Summary: Gumball's in real big trouble. In order to avoid getting expelled he has to take up a night job at Freddy Fazbears pizzeria as the new night guard for 5 nights. But this job isn't as easy as he thinks when he learns the restaurants dark secret
1. Chapter 1

**Gumballs week at Freddy's**

**I don't own Gumball or 5 nights at freddy's**

**Since it's almost october, i figured now would be a good time to write this. I'm doing a story like this for another archive but i figured do this first. Please review and enjoy**

"Let me get this straight watterson, you figured to try and impress the cheerleaders you'd use fireworks?" asked Principal Brown

"Um, yeah" said Gumball

Gumball was in principal Brown's office and he was in a lot of trouble

"Gumball, there's so many things not right about you. Because of your little incident i have 4 cheerleaders in the hospital, burning bleachers and a scorched and barren football field, WHAT WERE YOU THINKING!?" shouted principal Brown angrily

"I'm sorry i just-

"I'm tired of your reckless behavior Watterson. I can expel you from this school for your actions" said Brown

"WHAT! No please if i get expelled my mom will murder me. Just give me another chance, i'll do anything" pleaded Gumball

"Anything?" asked Brown

"Yes anything" said Gumball

"Very well, i have a proposition for you. My Cousin in town owns a pizza place, and he's looking for a night guard for 5 nights from midnight to 6 am. If you can handle this job, i will forget all of your past mistakes and this little incident, and your record will be clean" said Brown

"A night guard, that's it?" asked Gumball

"Yes, it's either that or i'll expel you from this school and have you arrested" said Brown

"No no no i'll do the night guard job. Just please don't expel me" said Gumball

"Very well, i'll call your parents and explain this situation later" said Brown as he wrote something down on a piece of paper

"Here's the address, be there by 11:30 tonight. And during this time i don't want to see you near this school" said Brown

"Ok i won't come near here" said Gumball

"Your punishment begins tonight, now get back to class watterson" said Brown

Gumball walked out of the office. Principal Brown picked up his phone and dialed a number

"Freddy Fazbears pizza"

"Reggie" said Brown

"Hey cuz, how's it going?"

"Fine Reggie, i found some fresh meat for your contraptions" said Brown

"Really?"

"Yes, 13 year old trouble maker named Gumball Watterson" said Brown

"I don't know cuz"

"I'm hoping this experience will scare him enough to stay out of trouble, that's if he survives" said Brown

"Ok cuz, when's he coming?"

"His punishment begins tonight" said Brown

"very well, i wish him the best of luck. I gotta go, see ya cuz"

Brown hung up the phone and laughed evilly

"Nice knowing ya Gumball" said Brown as he dialed another number on his phone

"Hello Mrs. Watterson"


	2. Welcome to Freddy's

(Later that night)

Gumball sat in the passenger seat of his moms car as she drove him to the pizza place. She wasn't happy hearing about Gumballs newest mistake

"I'm very disappointed in you Gumball" said Nicole

"I'm really sorry mom" said Gumball

"You're just lucky that Principal Brown offered you some community service to make up for all your mistakes. If you get expelled, well i don't know what i would do with you" said Nicole

"I'm sorry, i just wanted to impress penny that's all" said Gumball

"If you want to impress her just get her some flowers or something" said Nicole

"I tried that once and she got stung by bees" said Gumball

"You could always ask her on a date, i know you 2 love each other" said Nicole

"I'm too nervous, i just don't think i'm ready for that" said Gumball

Nicole pulled up to the pizzeria. It was a kids restaurant called Freddy Fazbears pizzeria.

"This place seems awfully familiar, i just can't remember much" said Nicole

"Well i gotta go mom, i'll see you in the morning i guess" said Gumball

"Ok, good luck" said Nicole

Gumball stepped out of the car and walked into the building as Nicole drove away. Inside the building were tables decorated with party hats and empty plates. In the corner of the main dining area was an arcade called Pirates Cove, the games were covered and boxes and dollys were around which meant they were being removed. In the front of the arcade was a curtained off area with an 'Out of Order' sign on the curtain. The kitchen could be seen from behind a counter and over in front of the tables was a stage with 3 animatronic characters, a duck, a Bunny, and a Bear with a top hat. A man who looked like principal brown but with gray hair over his body walked out of the kitchen and greeted him

"Hey there, my name's Reggie Brown, i'm sure you know my brother. Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's pizza, where dreams come true" said Reggie

"Seriously?" asked Gumball

"No not really, it's what i tell the kids" said Reggie

"What's that awful smell?" asked Gumball

"It's best not to ask what that is. My brother says you're a real troublemaker, a couple days here should change that. Let me introduce you to the gang, that's Freddy Fazbear, Bonnie Rabbit, and Chica the Chicken" said Reggie pointing to the animatronics on stage

"What's behind that curtain?" asked Gumball

"Oh that, that's Foxy the pirate, been out of order for as, well as long as i can remember, can't be fixed, believe me i've tried" said Reggie

Reggie pulled back the curtain to show an old worn out fox animatronic with a hook for a hand and an eyepatch. The animatronic looked like it has seen better days, parts of its suit were falling coming off, holes were all over the bottom half of the figure

"So have you ever celebrated a birthday with us?" asked Reggie

"No, i've never even heard of this place" said Gumball

"It was very popular in the 70's and 80's. Every kid had at least one party here, i bet your parents have had a party here. Of course she has seen better days. This place is closing soon, i'm moving the games now and i'm emptying my office next week. I'm hoping to start with a new, fresh place after this place closes, but enough about that. Follow me" said Reggie

Reggie led gumball to a security office in the back of the restaurant. The office was littered with junk, there was a few computers, a fan running, 2 buttons on both sides of the room for lights and doors, a creepy looking cupcake with eyes that gumball turned around, and some pictures obviously drawn by little kids of the animatronic band

"Here's your office, you'll be staying here for your shift, your job is to watch the monitors and make sure no one gets in or out" said Reggie

"What do you mean out?" asked Gumball

"I am not entitled to answer that question" said Reggie "Since we're closing soon we only have limited power after midnight, so don't waste it. Shift lasts from midnight to 6 am. Since you look like a nice guy, i'll pay you a $120 dollars for the entire week, that's if you make it"

"Thanks i guess" said Gumball

'$120 dollars? Oh i can imagine what i could do with that much' thought Gumball

"Here's your hat, emergency flashlight, only use it if you need to go out there, and expect a voicemail around midnight from a former employee, he'll tell you what to do. Oh look at the time, i must go, see ya tomorrow sport" said Reggie before running out of the office

Gumball put on the security hat Reggie left him and sat back in his chair. He looked at his watch, it was a minute to midnight,

"This job can't be that bad, the week will end in no time and i won't have to come back to this, creepy, smelly place" said Gumball

The time on Gumball's watch changed to midnight and a phone started ringing. It went directly to voicemail

_'Hello, hello? Uh, I wanted to record a message for you to help you get settled in on your first night. Um, I actually worked in that office before you. I'm finishing up my last week now, as a matter of fact. So, I know it can be a bit overwhelming, but I'm here to tell you there's nothing to worry about. Uh, you'll do fine. So, let's just focus on getting you through your first week. Okay?_

"Ok" said Gumball

_'Uh, let's see, first there's an introductory greeting from the company that I'm supposed to read. Uh, it's kind of a legal thing, you know. Um, "Welcome to Freddy Fazbear's Pizza. A magical place for kids and grown-ups alike, where fantasy and fun come to life. _

Gumball rolled his eyes, he obviously didn't care about anything this guy was saying

_'Fazbear Entertainment is not responsible for damage to property or person. Upon discovering that damage or death has occurred, a missing person report will be filed within 90 days, or as soon property and premises have been thoroughly cleaned and bleached, and the carpets have been replaced.'_

Gumball was now paying attention to what the guy was saying

_'Blah blah blah, now that might sound bad, I know, but there's really nothing to worry about. Uh, the animatronic characters here do get a bit quirky at night, but do I blame them? No. If I were forced to sing those same stupid songs for twenty years and I never got a bath? I'd probably be a bit irritable at night too. So, remember, these characters hold a special place in the hearts of children and we need to show them a little respect, right? Okay._

_So, just be aware, the characters do tend to wander a bit. Uh, they're left in some kind of free roaming mode at night._

'Free roaming?' thought Gumball

_Uh...Something about their servos locking up if they get turned off for too long. Uh, they used to be allowed to walk around during the day too. But then there was The Bite of '87. Yeah. I-It's amazing that the average person can live without the frontal lobe, you know?_

"Bite of 87? Frontal lobe bitten off? What kind of sick place is this?" asked Gumball

_Uh, now concerning your safety, the only _real_ risk to you as a night watchman here, if any, is the fact that these characters, uh, if they happen to see you after hours probably won't recognize you as a person. They'll p-most likely see you as a metal endoskeleton without its costume on. Now since that's against the rules here at Freddy Fazbear's Pizza, they'll probably try to...forcefully stuff you inside a Freddy Fazbear suit. _

"That can't be too bad, what's so bad about a stupid bear costume, is it gonna make me itch?" asked Gumball

_Um, now, that wouldn't be so bad if the suits themselves weren't filled with crossbeams, wires, and animatronic devices, especially around the facial area. So, you could imagine how having your head forcefully pressed inside one of those could cause a bit of discomfort...and death. Uh, the only parts of you that would likely see the light of day again would be your eyeballs and teeth when they pop out the front of the mask, heh._

Gumball was scared more than he already was

_Y-Yeah, they don't tell you these things when you sign up. But hey, first day should be a breeze. I'll chat with you tomorrow. Uh, check those cameras, and remember to close the doors only if absolutely necessary. Gotta conserve power. Alright, good night._

The voicemail ended. Gumball was sweating nervously

"What am i doing? I get it, it's just a company joke they push on the new guys, good one guys" said Gumball

Gumball laughed off the voicemail. He pushed his chair in towards the desk

"This night will be over in no time, i hope" said Gumball


End file.
